Musical Mayham
by Scorpiogrl
Summary: A new year brings new problems for Hermione as she feels herself struggling with emotional conflicts and the new surprises that Dumbledore has in store. But is there something more sinister going on behind the scenes? HG/DM


A/N: Wahoo! My very first author's note for this story. -Cheers Wildly- I have been thinking about this story for a while, but was only inspired to write it recently, after listening to my Phantom of the Opera CD that I found hiding out, having an affair with a old Gameboy under my bed. Hope you all have as much fun reading it as I have had while planning and writing it.

Disclaimer - Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, otherwise you wouldn't recognize it then would you. Also I would like to point out the fact that I have a terrible memory therefore if you see something that is very similar to another fic. that you've read it is possible that I've read the story that had whatever it is that you've seen and had it stick in my mind even after I've forgotten that actual story. Ok now that all that is done with, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 1 - We're Going to do What?**

_~ The Burrow ~_

Hermione raced around the small room that she shared with Ginny at the Burrow trying to find all of those things that you don't know you want until right before you are leaving. Although she had packed two days ago she had to keep unpacking when she remembered something that she had forgotten.

"I can't even pack, how in the world am I going to be Head Girl" She could hear Ginny laughing and knew that some sort of remark would soon follow.

"Oh Hermione, you know that you were practically born to be Head Girl so you really only have to worry about who the Head Boy will be, I got a letter from Parvati and she says that she has heard rumors that Draco Malfoy has gotten it."

"Like that wimpy little ferret boy could even hope to get Head Boy!" She turned around at the angry voice and smiled as her boyfriend walked into the room followed closely by Harry.

"Ronald you do know that Malfoy has the second highest marks in the school, he could easily make Head Boy" She tried her hardest to turn the happy-to-see-you look into a stern one but only managed to look a little less love struck then normal.

"Yeah well if he didn't have his daddy buying the position for him he wouldn't have it!" With that Ron plopped down onto the bed causing several books to fall to the floor and Ginny to cover her head and laugh even as she peeked at Harry, giving him moon eyes.

"Well I'm certainly not going to let the ferret ruin this for me" She grinned at her friends before picking up the books that Ron had knocked to the floor, put them into her chest, and firmly shut the lid. Finally she was finished packing. '_I thought that I would never get done' _She lifted the heavy chest before moving it over by the door to sit with Ginny's luggage. Right at that moment she heard Miss Weasley scream up the stairs at them

"Come on children, you'll miss the train if you lollygag up there much longer!"

"Do you hear that, children she say's, we're blimey adults, not children." Ron scoffed as he got off of her bed and headed out the door to go and get his own luggage, Harry followed close behind him with one last look at Ginny, which...like always...she didn't notice.

_'Those two are so silly; I wonder if they will ever see what's right in front of them'_

Hermione shook her head as she followed Ginny out the door, carefully lugging her chest down the stairs and outside into the waiting car. Climbing in she was squished between Ron and Harry, smiling cheerfully as she relished the chance to snuggle against her boyfriend without being terribly obvious about it. She couldn't believe how happy she was, that Ron had finally realized that she was, in fact, of the female persuasion and that he shared the feelings that she had had for him for as long as she had known him. It had been frustrating, to say the least, to watch him flirt and more with every other witch but her.

'_Perhaps if I had been more clear in my feelings for him then we could have gotten together much sooner. All well, it doesn't really matter now does it, we're together and it's everything that I could have hoped it would be'_

With that thought in her mind Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and gave him a dazzling smile when he glanced her way, he looked slightly confused before returning her smile with one of his own, making her heart beat a bit quicker in her chest. Despite being a rational girl, one not prone to daydreams, Hermione was still able to be swept up in fanciful thoughts about her future as Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Before she knew it the car had pulled up at King's Cross Station and it was time to unload all their luggage and get on the train.

'_Oh I'm so excited, this is what I've been working towards for the last six years, there's no way that I'm letting Draco-sodding-Malfoy ruin it for me'_

With a huge grin Hermione said goodbye to the Weasleys and made her way toward the train, following the loud, boisterous voices of her best friend and boyfriend as they called out to their housemates. Lucky for them they were able to find an empty train compartment and quickly made themselves at home for the journey. Hermione snuggled up to Ron's side as he and Harry discussed the upcoming quidditch season, a discussion which rapidly became an argument on which team would inevitably win the Cup.

'_I just can't understand what they see in talking about that silly sport nonstop, I mean honestly."_

However, despite her slight irritation with the fact that quidditch comprised the majority of her two favorite men's conversation, she refused to let such an insignificant thing bring her off of cloud nine.

'_This will be the first year that the whole school will know that Ron and I are official at last, though I doubt that anyone is really surprised. Oh…I just can't wait to see the look on that slut Lavender's face!'_

The smile that lit her face at that moment would certainly not be described as pleasant, and had Harry or Ron happened to glance in her direction they would have been uncomfortably reminded of their nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Hermione stroked her fingers over Ron's arm and sat in silence, gleefully imagining Lavender's possible reactions to her no longer single state and as such was unable to prevent herself from jumping when their compartment door was opened forcefully with a bang. "Well, well, what have we here? If it isn't Potty and Weasel, and oh my, do my eyes deceive me or is that Granger hanging onto your arm there Weasel?"

Draco Malfoy stood in the door and looked her over with eyes that just screamed of low moans in the darkness, causing Hermione to blush a deep scarlet, much to her chagrin. This, predictably caused Harry and Ron to rise angrily to their feet, with only her hand on Ron's arm to stop him from attacking Malfoy on the spot. Harry, speaking in a cool voice which showed that he was only a little less angry then Ron, addressed Malfoy with a distinct look of hatred in his eyes.

"Is there something that we can help you with Malfoy, or are you just slagging around trying to impress people with your father's money?"

Malfoy let out a low chuckle, catching all three Gryffindors by surprise as he continued to look Hermione over appreciatively, "Actually Potty I'm here on official business, McGonagall sent me to pick up Granger for a meeting in the Head's compartment, you know I was worried about having to spend all year in such close quarters with you Granger but if you taste as good as you look then I think we'll get along just fine"

He finished this statement with a crude gesture, pumping his fist in front of his pants, before walking out with a wink, seemingly oblivious to Ron's angry yell as he attempted to tackle him. Hermione looked after Malfoy with a disgusted look on her face before turning to her boyfriend, completely unable to prevent the smile from coming to her face at the sight of his red face.

"Don't worry Ron, I don't care what that low-down slime ball says, he's just trying to get a rise out of you. I suppose that I should head to that meeting, I would hate to be late on my first day."

Harry smiled at her, "Hermione you'll be the best Headgirl that Hogwarts has ever seen." He looked at her seriously then as Ron muttered quietly to himself, "And you will tell us if Malfoy bothers you again won't you?"

Hermione bent over to give Ron a quick kiss as she walked toward the door, giving Ginny a small wave, "Thank you Harry, that means the world to me," She gave him a warm hug on her way out the door,

"And as you and Ron very well know, I'm more then capable of taking care of myself."

She pretended not to hear Harry and Ron's protests as she slid the door closed and made her way down the train toward the Head's compartment. Not really paying attention to where she was walking, she absentmindedly greeted the people she knew as she thought over what had happened in the compartment.

'_How dare he say such disgusting things to me, although even I have to admit that it's a bit flattering…oh what am I saying, It's Draco-bloody-Malfoy I'm talking about here, he'd probably screw anything with legs. Still I guess that I do look better then I did last year, I mean, my hair has finally settled down for the most part, not that I've done anything but let it grow out, and I have gained some weight. Plus since I've started to date Ron I've started to wear clothes that show off my figure, even Ginny said that I looked different. And I'm not the only one, I guess quidditch isn't all bad if it produces muscles like the ones that Malfoy's sporting, and that hair, it's positively yummy…Oh Merlin! What am I thinking? He's a gross ferrety-looking pimple with terrible hair!'_

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts, slightly disturbed at the turn they had taken, and realized that she was standing outside of the Head's compartment. Silently calming her nerves she opened the door and walked briskly inside, avoiding Malfoy's eyes as she tried to ignore what her hormones were telling her.

'_I am happily dating Ron, why am I having this reaction to Malfoy of all people'_

Unfortunately for her there was only one seat available, she straightened her back and took her seat, trying her best to ignore Malfoy sniggering beside her. She took a quick look around her, returning the warm smile that McGonagall sent her with one of her own. She was very relieved when McGonagall cleared her throat to start the meeting.

"I am very pleased to be able to say that you two are our head students, despite your obvious differences you have both shown a great affinity towards knowledge and even with all that has been going on in our world and your own personal involvement you did not let your grades or your dedication to your school falter in any way. It is because of that that the two of you have been chosen. Now as you both must realize it is expected that the two of you get along, at least in public view, and that you present a good example for the rest of the student body, especially in the area of inter-house relations. We can no longer support the rampant dislike that exists between some of our houses, and a friendship, even if only one that is for public view could radically help. As the two of you embody the majority of characteristics supported by your respective houses it will have an even greater effect. Now are there any questions?"

Both students sat in shock before bursting out simultaneously with how exactly they would not, could not, go along with this, but were quickly brought back to silence by a stern glare from Snape who until that moment had sat completely still, and at least for Hermione, unnoticed in the shadows. Malfoy was the first to break the tense silence that followed.

"Let me get this straight, you expect Granger and I to be the best of friends, Surely you know that this simply isn't a possibility, we hate each other."

McGonagall nodded her head minutely, "I would say that hate is a strong word, but I, as well as everyone else, know how much you two dislike each other. We are not asking that you become bosom buddies only that you act with relative friendliness towards each other as opposed to open dislike. It would, of course, make working together much less stressful if this could become truth but no one, not even the Headmaster, really expects that. We have also realized that the two of you becoming friends is a hard story to swallow and as such have come up with a believable story. The two of you have known that you were selected as Heads since the beginning of the summer and had been asked to work on a secret project that was to come to be in the upcoming year. Now you were unable to tell anyone about the real nature of what you were doing this summer until it had been revealed at the Welcoming Feast, nor were you able to tell anyone who you were working with. During this time, you, Ms. Granger, and you Mr. Malfoy became, if not friends, then at least able to tolerate each other."

Hermione tentatively spoke up, "But Professor, even if we tell people that it'll still get around that it isn't the truth, besides Harry and Ron already know that I spent my vacation in Spain with my parents…"

The silky voice of Snape broke through Hermione's protestations, "Surely Ms. Granger you are capable of lying to those two dunderhead friends of yours."

"What Professor Snape means to say is that you will not be telling Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley or what is really going on, this is essential to the plan. No one, other then the people in this compartment and Headmaster Dumbledore are to know that this is a farce and if word gets out that it is then severe punishment will be employed. You, Ms. Granger will simply have to apologize to your friends for lying to them about what you were doing over the summer and explain that the Headmaster requested that no one know about it."

McGonagall finished with a tight lipped smile in Hermione's direction, the look in her eyes letting Hermione know that she understood how she felt but also that she thought that this was a good idea and nothing that Hermione or Draco could say would help.

'_Oh bollocks, this whole plan is insane, I'm not even sure if I can fake anything but hatred for Malfoy and I'll have to lie to Harry and Ron all year, although it might be worth it just to see Malfoy having to act even halfway nice to me. Oh dear, Ron is going to be so angry when he finds out that I supposedly spent most of the summer with Malfoy of all people and didn't tell him, especially with the stunt that Malfoy just pulled in the compartment.'_

Hermione did not like this idea at all but she would go through with it if that is what the Headmaster and Professors requested. She risked a glance in Malfoy's direction but his face was unreadable. She took her schedule along with a list of upcoming events that she and Malfoy would have to plan, as she got up to leave the compartment, not noticing the Dumbledore-ish gleam in her favorite Professor's eyes, the annoyed look in Snape_'_s, or that Malfoy was silently following her, a thoughtful expression on his usually unreadable face. Once outside the compartment she walked a few feet down the hallway before leaning back against the wall, closing her eyes and preparing for the argument that would inevitable follow when she broke the news to her boys. So lost in thought was she that she let out a small yelp when she felt warm breath on her cheek, her eyes snapping open to the sight of Malfoy not a foot from her face. She was startled to realize that he had a hand on the wall on either side of her face and that he was effectively holding her trapped as he slid his thigh between her legs. The glare that she sent him was only made a little less effective by the slight blush staining her cheeks.

"What do you want Malfoy? And what exactly do you think that you are doing?"

Malfoy's low chuckle sent shivers racing up her spine, shivers that she desperately tried to blame on fear and not desire. Malfoy rubbed his nose against her cheek as he replied,"I think what I want should be obvious Granger," before grinding his now obvious erection against her stomach, "And I'm just trying to do what we've been told, I'm just being friendly."

Stubbornly holding back a moan that she refused to acknowledge much less let out, Hermione glared even harder at the boy, no man, holding her hostage against the wall, trying her best to ignore how his grinding was causing her to react. She was just about to retort in an entirely insulting manner when one of the compartment doors further down the hall slide open. Without warning Malfoy stepped back causing Hermione to fall to the ground courtesy of her shaky legs. At the sound of her fall the person coming out of the compartment, none other then Lavender Brown, turned to look, and was just in time to see Draco Malfoy offering a hand to Hermione Granger to help her off the ground. Hermione was on the verge of telling him exactly where he could shove his hand when the door to the Head's compartment opened and the two professors stepped out. Suppressing the irritated growl that threatened to escape Hermione reached up and took Malfoy's offered hand, trying not to snort at the obviously fake expression of politeness on his face. He spoke to her in a soft voice, just loud enough to be heard by anyone who was listening, seemingly oblivious to their rapt audience, "You really should be more careful Hermione, these floors can be quite slick and I won't always be here to help you back up."

The look of pure amusement at her discomfort was plainly visible, at least to her, as she gritted her teeth and thanked him in what she hoped was an appreciative sounding voice, "Thank you Malfoy, I certainly wasn't expecting to fall over, and there's no need to trouble yourself on my account."

A surprising pleasant sounding laugh followed her statement, "Oh Hermione, how many times must I tell you to call me Draco, I would think that after all the time that we've spent together that you would be more comfortable using my given name."

It took all Hermione had not to let her look of irritated shock show clearly on her face, although from the look in Malfoy's eyes he could see it quite clearly, "Of course, thank you _Draco_ for helping me up, now if you would please excuse me I'm suppose to be back in my compartment, I wouldn't want to worry Harry and Ron."

Hermione stepped away from Malfoy and caught sight of the proud look in McGonagall's eyes, causing her to harshly repress all the unkind thoughts that sprang to mind about her teacher. She quickly lowered her gaze and walked briskly down the hall, ignoring both the highly amused Malfoy and the shocked Lavender, trying not to feel like she was running away.

_~ Back in the Head's Compartment ~_

McGonagall walked quietly back into the compartment before turning to look slightly shocked in Snape's direction. "Did you see that Severus, perhaps this crazy plan of Albus's has a chance of working after all!"

Snape looked back at her with a plain uninterested expression, "I saw it but that's not to say that his plots will work, only that Mr. Malfoy enjoys playing with Ms. Granger. In any event I'm still not sure that this is a good idea, we could easily be putting the annoying girl in danger."

The transfiguration teacher looked stricken for a moment but rapidly assured herself, "Nothing to worry about Severus, Albus came up with this idea so I'm sure that no harm will come to either of them, in fact if all goes according to plan they'll both come out with more then they could have imagined."

Snape shook his head realizing the futility of trying to convince the stubborn woman and settled back in his seat, looking out the window at the rapidly approaching castle. '_And what if it doesn't go according to plan, what if it all goes to hell?'_

_~ The Great Hall ~_

Hermione looked around the great hall with much less enthusiasm and wonder then she normally felt on her first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, '_I'm such a bloody coward.'_

Upon returning to the compartment that she shared with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she had immediately been enveloped in a hug by her boyfriend. Not used to receiving such open and public displays of affection she had stood tense for a moment before melting into Ron's arms, "What's all this Ron?"

Ron grinned down at her before pulling her over to sit next to him, "What? A bloke can't give his girl a hug every once and a while without it looking suspicious?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her, as always, clueless boyfriend, "I'm not complaining, just wondering why the sudden hug?"

Ron got a sudden expression of embarrassment on his face and Hermione realized that she was on to something. Seeing the look in her eyes Ron knew that he might as well tell her now because she would get it out of him sooner or later. "Well you see, I just thought that you might be upset about Malfoy and what he said earlier…"

Hermione gave him a curious look before replying, "You're not jealous of Malfoy are you Ron?"

"What? No! Of…Of course not!" Ron spluttered for a moment, turning a light shade of pink and giving her an offended look. '_He's lying, but why would he be jealous of Malfoy where I'm concerned' _

_Malfoy's lean, muscled chest pressed up against her as he held her to the wall, the rhythmic grinding against her stomach promised wild nights full of passion and pleasure. The feel of his hair between her fingers as she held his head between her thighs._

Hermione blushed scarlet and quickly shoved the thoughts from her mind, determined to never think that way about Malfoy again if she had any choice in the matter and took her boyfriend's hand, snuggling up to his chest. "Good, because you're the only man that I want."

The pleased expression on Ron's face would have normally brought butterflies to her chest but now they were weighted down by the thoughts that she just couldn't seem to shake and the now cemented knowledge that Ron was going to react horribly to the news that she was supposed to have spent the summer with Malfoy. '_I should go ahead and tell them now, the longer I wait the worse they'll react.'_

However upon looking around the compartment she couldn't bring herself to break the peaceful harmony enveloping the area. Snuggling closer to Ron she wished that time could freeze just as it was. But sadly time must move on and before she knew it she was here, sitting in the great hall eating her dinner and dreading the Headmaster's speech. The sound of a fork hitting a silver goblet quickly silenced the entire hall and Hermione's throat was suddenly dry. '_Oh Merlin, I should have told them'_

Albus Dumbledore stood up and looked around the Great Hall with the perpetual twinkle clearly visible in his eyes. "Welcome students to another wonderful year at our great school. It is my great pleasure to introduce this year's Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher Nathan Davenport."

As the tall man stood up you could almost hear the female half of the hall sigh in longing, even Hermione had to admit that he was one of the most attractive people that she had ever seen. His startling blue eyes contrasted vividly with his raven colored hair. He was wearing the highest in wizarding fashion, at least according to what Hermione could overhear from Lavender and Parvati's whispered conversation. In fact he looked like what she often imagined Sirius looked like in the days before Azkaban. As his eyes swept the hall, looking over his new students they happened to meet hers, despite her stubborn control she was unable to prevent a blush from rising in her cheeks, much to Ron's annoyance, however she was saved by the fact that the majority of girls in the hall were sharing her reaction. "I am very pleased to be working at such a prodigious school as Hogwarts."

He sat down in a brisk business manner that had Hermione's heart all a flutter. "Professor Davenport is not only hear to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts however, but before I announce his other purpose for being here I would also like to introduce this years Head students, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. The whole hall erupted into applause as both students stood, though of course the Slytherins were only applauding for their king, a fact they made quite clear from the poisonous glares that they were sending in her direction. '_As if I would ever think otherwise.'_

As they were sitting down Malfoy, the evil little snake that he was, sent her a bright charming smile, which she was forced to reciprocate, a fact that was not unnoticed by Harry and Ron, who by the glower that settled on his face was not happy at all. "It is also my great pleasure to say that these two wonderful students have been working diligently all summer to come up with a truly fun entertainment. This year I am excited to announce that Hogwarts will be performing the muggle opera Phantom of the Opera for the Board of Governors and the general public. They have come up with truly ingenious way for the cast to be picked and other such things relating to the performance. It is my sincere hope that the ones who are picked for parts will do their best to show our school in the best light and that everyone else enjoys it as well. And for those of you who suffer from stage fright and require some extra help Professor Davenport is the professor in charge of this endeavor. For those of you returning, the rules are the same as always, and the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. For our new charges please check the list posted outside Mr. Filtch's office or ask an older housemate for more information. Now everyone have a wonderful night, I bid you all adieu."

The silence that reined in the hall was almost deafening as every student tried to absorb what the Headmaster as just said. Not surprisingly, but without warning, everyone one began to speak at once, all talk on one of three subjects, the hot new professor, the upcoming musical, or the astounding fact that Slytherin King Draco Malfoy and Mudblood Bookworm Hermione Granger had apparently spent the summer together without killing each other, and they had _smiled_ at each other! Head pounding, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, pushing her plate away she quickly walked out of the hall, ignoring the resulting shouts of Harry and Ron. She had no choice but to turn around after the door closed behind her as someone grabbed her elbow. "Hermione wait just a minute!"

Flinching she squared her shoulders and faced her two best friends as they looked at her angrily. "Yes?"

Ron exploded at her calm tone, "What the bloody fucking hell is going on Hermione, I thought you were in Spain with your parents over the summer, that's what you told us at least, and now I find out that you've been shagging Draco-Sodding-Malfoy all bloody summer!"

Hermione's vision went red from a combination of stress, Ron's hurtful accusations, and the guilt that she had been thinking of Malfoy in an even remotely sexual way. Her quiet hiss made both boys back up, Ron dropping his grasp on her arm as instant contrition filled his gaze. "How dare you insinuate such things Ronald Weasley. As if I would ever cheat on you, how can you even think it. After all we've been through together. Dumbledore asked me to plan this musical for him and asked both Malfoy and I to keep it secret from everyone, the two of you included. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you but that doesn't forgive what you just said to me."

Each of her words was punctuated by a poke to Ron's chest as her breath quickened in anger. "Please Hermione, I'm sorry; you're right I shouldn't have thought that you would cheat on me, and with Malfoy of all people. Please forgive me?"

The pleading expression melted her heart and drained all the anger out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a light kiss to his lips, sighing happily as he returned her embrace. '_After all I can't really blame him for thinking that when my thoughts concerning Malfoy haven't exactly been of the usual vein.'_

The slamming of the hall door made them both jump apart and Hermione looked up into the annoyed eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Fancy finding you here Granger, of course you don't know where our rooms are do you? Oh, didn't know that I would be sharing quarters with your girl Weasley? I have a feeling that we're going to get to know each other quite well don't you _Hermione?"_

Before she knew it Draco had taken a firm grip on her elbow and had spirited her off before her shocked and angry friend and boyfriend had recovered enough to react. Glancing up at his face, she wasn't surprised at all to see the gleeful expression on his face at riling two of his most disliked people.

'_This is going to be a long year.'_


End file.
